


Mouth

by TamiHaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Eren, Eren and his confusing mind, Kissing, Levi is really intimidating, Levi is such a tease too, M/M, Swearing, WITHOUT HIM KNOWING IT, fucking hot people, poor eren, thinking dirty things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiHaru/pseuds/TamiHaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When going to college, Eren expected everything, but not a mean, rude and always angry roommate,</p>
<p>With a gorgeus body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth

God help me. Fuck my teenage hormones damn it. Damn it Jean for showing me his porn videos. Now I can’t take my eyes off of my crush, Levi.

He’s just so damn hot, so short which makes me want to ravish him so badly.

Aww damn.

It’s not possible though. I’m positively sure that Levi hates me.

“What’s the matter brat? Am I so sexy that you’re like drooling on me all the time? Ew.” Levi asked casually while sipping his morning tea.

Why the fuck I got so fucking hot roommate who leaves me breathless, to deal with my sudden nosebleed or just drooling after him? WHY!?

“I’m drooling because of the food.” I murmured and looked away. My bitter coffee was not bitter enough today.

Last night was horrible, because I saw a dream about me and Levi. We were, umm… Doing the do, probably. The dream itself was so damn good, but this morning was horrible because of it. I spent like half an hour in a cold shower to get rid of my arousal. I’m so happy it helped!

“Yeah yeah, and I saw a flying cow yesterday.” Levi murmured and got up. He went to the kitchen and started to make a sandwich for himself. I barely saw him from my spot, but he was his back towards me. I casually stared at his sweetly toned back, broad shoulders and that good ass. All the time I was battling against my growing hunger for him, and sipping my coffee.

“Stop staring my ass, you horny shit.” Levi murmured and I felt the heat creep to my cheeks quickly.

“I’m not staring.” I lied hoping he believed it.

“Stop lying.” Levi hissed and got his sandwich ready.

Oh shit.

I concentrated eating my pancakes while avoiding from looking at Levi while he sat down.

“I’m… Not lying.” I murmured. Was I pouting?

“You’re a dumbass.” Levi chuckled. I just grunted still not looking at him. We both stayed silent after that.

That fucking guy is going to be the death of me. I remember it when we met each other. We picked a fight on almost everything, he was so annoying, always angry and so on. Long story short, he was an asshole with a sweet and gorgeous body.

I heard the clatter of Levi’s tea cup. That guy drank too much tea for his own good. I finished my pancakes in a record time and I was gulping down the rest of my coffee, when I accidentally glanced at Levi.  
I knew immediately it was a mistake.

There he was, in a black tight shirt and grey sweat pants sitting on the other side of the table. The several piercings in his ears flashed in the morning sun, when he took delicate bites from his sandwich. He looked stunning for to be this early in the morning.

And his eyes. Fuck, I could get a boner just by him only looking at me with those dark lustful eyes a little longer. At least I have that much self-control over my… junk that I could handle it. Luckily.

But guess what made me blush suddenly and almost spit my coffee out?

His mouth. I was overwhelmed with dirty thoughts like how it would feel like to fuck his mouth. Like, literally? I was left staring at that his rather small mouth and thin delicious-looking lips while he ate. I swallowed, but couldn’t get my eyes off of him.

And suddenly Levi looked at me through his eyelashes when taking a bite. His gaze was somehow sensual, and it looked suggestive.

That was a good time for a boner to come and say a sudden “HELLO! LONG TIME NO SEE!”. And of course because I’m a flustered teenager, I blushed even more, stood up, got my plate with me and stumbled to my chair. I ran to the kitchen, threw the dishes to the sink and went to the living room. I knew I looked ridiculous.

“I’ll be going now! I promised to meet Armin at the local library; I don’t know when I get back. See ya Levi!” I shouted hastily while grabbing my wallet and keys. I was almost out of the door and saved from the awkwardness, when I felt someone grab my jacket and drag me back inside.

Levi threw me across the hallway and slammed the door shut. I groaned and got up from the floor while Levi slowly walked towards me.

“Going somewhere brat? No one except someone with a wet dream or insomnia would be awake at 6 am in Saturday-morning.”

“Um…” my eyes twitched.

“Don’t even try to deny it. How could I not hear those moans and grunts last night? You are not very silent while… Dreaming.”

I think I was going to explode in embarrassment soon.

“Got anything to say, you horny little shit?” Levi grabbed my shirt and pulled it. He was now glaring at me so close that our noses almost brushed. His eyes looked even more gorgeous up close.

Levi wasn’t a fool after all. My pitiful attempts to hide my crush were not working anymore. Now I could deny it, (And get my ass kicked: Levi hated lying) or just confess everything.

“Be free to kick my ass after this.” I murmured.

So I decided to go for the truth. Well, you only live once. Might use it wisely.

“I have wanted you for this whole four months we have known each other. I think about you all the time. You’re the reason for my wet dreams. I can’t get my eyes off you and rarely when you decide not to be an asshole, I want to kiss you. You’re just so fucking gorgeous and I might like you. HELL! I THOUGHT I WAS STRAIGHT BEFORE I MET YOU!” I blabbered hastily. After that I braced myself for the upcoming punch.

For my surprise, nothing happened at first.

“Well, tonight’s your lucky day, dumbass.” Levi growled.

I had no time to answer when Levi closed the couple inches between us. I felt his hot lips on mine, and I couldn’t think straight. Levi was kissing me violently, at times teeth grazing my lips.

Oh my god oh my god oh my god…

Now was not the time for an internal fanboy-moment.

After a second, I somehow regained my ability to think and I answered the kiss, just as violently as Levi.

Then the kiss heated up rapidly. I felt his wandering hands on me, and I let my hands glide on his chest and hips.

When we broke off to catch some air, I laughed.

“So-“ I started.

“Shut up and let’s fuck.” Levi murmured and dove for another heated kiss. That shut me up effectively.

_I’m going to get laid!_

**Author's Note:**

> I gotta say: this is the dirtiest thing I have dared to publish, and this is not even remotely dirty... (and I mean published, not written... *wink*)
> 
> But, it's suprisingly calming to write something like that when your social life sucks ass, and you can't handle it.
> 
> I need too much feels or anger or something to write good stuff.
> 
> Also, ereri is life ereri is love~
> 
> And I have posted this over half a year ago in DeviantArt.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
